


竟然是德拉科-马尔福 01

by Cate_gao



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_gao/pseuds/Cate_gao





	竟然是德拉科-马尔福 01

赫敏-格兰杰喝多了。

她清楚的知道自己喝多了，她还清楚的知道，她正在和一个男人做爱。

她自从工作后就没再跟男人做过爱。最巧的是，她的性爱初体验也是在醉酒时进行的。在霍格沃茨的毕业舞会之后。别问她为什么喝醉，毕业舞会用火焰威士忌淹死一个人的理智难道很难吗？事实上，她非常享受被人亲吻和爱抚的感觉。只是那个男人的技术不是很好，有点莽撞，刚开始弄痛了她，不过整体体验还是很让人飘飘欲仙的。

赫敏并不清楚那个男人是谁，好吧，这的确有点草率。但他是个斯莱特林，这她还是清楚的。梅林，别为难她了，火焰威士忌甚至让她骑在那个男人身上上上下下，这还不够吗？

不管怎样，赫敏是个有着正常生理需求的青春期女孩，尤其是她们宿舍里的夜谈逐渐从谁的指甲油更好看转变为年级里哪个男孩更帅气最后不可避免的变成性爱体验交流会。除了赫敏之外的女孩们肆无忌惮的讨论着自己男友的床上技术或者比较着自己曾有过的激情。这导致赫敏一度不能直视城堡角落里的扫帚间或者图书馆的隐秘墙角。

每当夜谈开始有了颜色，赫敏就装作很困的样子，不露痕迹的退出讨论。

梅林。整个霍格沃茨，小到洛丽丝夫人，大到邓不利多教授，都知道赫敏-格兰杰最爱的是书。整个霍格沃茨一致认为书既然满足了赫敏的精神需求，那赫敏就不需要生理需求了。

可是不是的。每当拉文德谈论她和贾斯汀-芬列里在扫帚间的激情碰撞，赫敏总会不自觉夹紧腿。或者金妮说起哈利九浅一深的技术带给她多么性福的感受，虽然她不是很想知道她最好的朋友的床上技术多么精湛，但听到金妮呻吟般的感叹，她也会不自觉的咽口水。

所以她放任她的第一次就那么发生了。

身上的男人正在轻柔地吻她，柔软湿润的嘴唇在她的唇上辗转，舌尖描绘着她的唇形。她感受着唇上的湿痒，不自觉的溢出一声呻吟，那男人火热的舌尖立刻灵活的钻进她的唇齿之间。与她的舌搅在一起，发出令人脸红的水声。

赫敏晕晕地想着，当初那个斯莱特林的吻也是这般温柔火热。

赫敏觉得身体越发燥热和空虚。今天在魔法部的年会上喝的是白兰地，她并没有喝太多，等她喝到眼前出现了四个哈利的脑袋时，她就放下了酒杯。然后？然后她就幸运地断片了。破碎的记忆艰难地连接起来，她记得有人说要带她去楼上的房间休息，大概就是这个男人。他扶着跌跌撞撞的她进了电梯。然后，两个人就在电梯里纠缠在一起了。两个人随着电梯上升，离开酒店一层的宴会大厅，逐渐升往极乐之境。

男人的雄性荷尔蒙气息把她包裹。滚烫的唇在她的锁骨上烙下一个又一个吻痕。男人的手拉开她礼服背后的拉链，抚摸着她光滑的脊背。

她穿的是偏保守的长袖包身礼服，白色的丝质布料把她的锁骨以下包裹得严严实实，但是往下裙子只调皮地盖住了一半的大腿。

男人的手从她光滑的脊背摸索到她的锁骨，轻轻抚摸着她的喉咙，她难耐地呻吟着。他轻笑了一下，两只手温柔地褪下她礼服的上身，把她的两只胳膊轻柔地从袖子里褪出来。

赫敏的两只胳膊一得解放便像两条柔软的水蛇一样缠上男人的脖颈，她凑上去吻他。他好像忍耐了许久一样，一边激烈地回应着她的吻，两只大手隔着内衣揉搓着她的两只柔软。赫敏发出美妙的呻吟。

他没有解开赫敏的内衣扣，而是把赫敏的内衣推高，内衣边的蕾丝摩擦着她的乳尖，赫敏听见男人的轻笑声。他用舌尖一点点舔舐着赫敏的柔软被挤压出的可人的形状，赫敏感觉她的下体被空虚的感觉讨伐着，她难耐地扭动着。

他把赫敏的内衣整个退离了她的胸脯，现在赫敏的内衣卡在她的肩膀上不上不下。他转而进攻赫敏的两只柔软，他一口含住一个，用舌尖在她的乳晕上画圈，另一只手揉捏着另一个。他转头含住另一个，咬住乳尖，拉扯着整只柔软。赫敏的指尖深深陷入男人的脊背。他继续用手抚慰着它们，吻一路向下，吻进她的花穴。

赫敏意乱情迷地轻声哼着，酒精和性欲此刻牢牢地掌控着她，当男人的嘴唇吸住她的花穴时，她狠狠地颤栗了一下，花穴涌出一阵蜜水。

“蜜糖，你可真甜。”

赫敏尚存的羞耻心在她听见这句低语时冲着欲望的小人叫嚣起来，但男人接下来的动作，让欲望的小人把羞耻心狠狠地踩在了脚下。

他的舌头怎么这么灵活呢？

男人的舌尖在她的花穴里进进出出，旋转着舔她花穴的内壁，一只手还在揉捏她的阴核，然后双唇狠狠地一吸。

梅林，她要高潮了。


End file.
